


leaving the light on

by jayhood



Category: DCU (Comics), Event Leviathan (DCU Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: (probably; they don't know for sure), All-Blades, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bruce Wayne A++ parenting, Gen, Leviathan!Roy Harper, Ride or Die Friendship, Written before the actual Event Leveathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayhood/pseuds/jayhood
Summary: Anonymous asked:Could you do a fic of like Jason showing the full extent of his training and totally wiping the floor with the rest of the batfam?Well, kinda.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Roy Harper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	leaving the light on

“Great”, Jason said. “You are both here.”

Here being Batcave. ‘Both’, though, was debatable, seeing how there was a shit-ton of people. More, Jason would bet if he was a betting man (which, not with his family history, and not with him being a  _ casino owner _ ) than the Cave saw since the last time Bruce fucked up and allowed Joker to kidnap all of the kids, and Alfred, and himself. So Jason chose to be clear and said, “Ollie, hey. Can I call you Ollie? Of course, I can, we’re practically family. See, Ollie, Bruce, I got a high end of some rumors. Remember how you two ganged up on me to beat the confession out of me? The Leviathan thing? Of course, you’d remember. Miguel painted your whole face blue with bricks. Yeah, so, Ollie. I need you to drop it.”

“Or what?”

“Do you feel it wise,” Bruce said, “to push how willing I am to ignore you just because you happen to live under your real name now? To sneak into my base of operations and make demands? Do you think I don’t have contingencies ready for when it’s time to throw you back to Arkham?”

“I never doubted you, Bruce,” Jason snorted. “But that’s not a demand yet. It’s, if you will, me humbly asking you to drop this thing. Do not engage. If it is Roy…”

“I loved Roy more than you can ever pretend to do,” Oliver hisses. “You left him. You weren’t even at his fucking funeral. Don’t pretend you  _ care  _ for him.  _ I _ do. And if Roy is back, no one on Earth would be happier, no one on this whole Universe. But if he decided to take a leaf out of your book and go full Breaking Bad, he still needs to be stopped.”

“Debatable, and not the point. The point, you two daft fucks, is _ if it’s Roy _ , and he baited you  _ specifically _ , you’re the  _ last  _ people who should be going after him. Because he’s  _ ready _ . And maybe you forgot or didn’t believe it in the first place, but the guy is a  _ genius _ , unlike you,” he poked Oliver in the chest. “And willing to go farther than even you.” He waved his hand at Bruce.

“The last one was true for you, too,” Bruce said.

“Yeah, but I am dumb and emotional and also you  _ fucking killed me _ , Bruce, when you saved Joker. You threw your Batarang at me, at my neck, and I would be toast if not Talia, again. I would be dead, and I wouldn’t have come back, and that’s the  _ only  _ way you guys will have a chance to stop Roy. Is that where you want the line to blur? Really? Killing a person who always gave his all to helping people, even when no one bothered to help him. To thank him, even. Why are you so hung up on Leviathan, anyway? Is it an open gestalt of sorts for you, killing people more successful in handling crime than you are? Are there no other criminals around? Look, if it’s Roy, let me handle it. Talk to him. Please. I’ve been exactly where he is now.”

“Then you know,” Bruce said. “There is no talking to him. There is only stopping him. I can’t allow Leviathan to continue.”

“And you know,” Jason said. “I can’t allow you to proceed.”

Bruce was good. Bruce was better. He knew that Jason will do now so he threw the first punch.

Ollie trowed the second.

“Hey!” Jason heard Ric’s voice from the other side of the Cave. Situational awareness the kids had, god. Well, Ric is explainable, the dude had suffered major head trauma. “Is that how all team-ups with you guys go? I should have sat this one out too.”

“Kinda,” Tim replied.

Damian snorted. “You don’t remember but that’s Todd. He is like that.”

“Yeah?” Steph challenged. “Was  _ Tim  _ like that the other time, too?”

“Bruce wasn’t himself, then,” Barbara said. “You weren’t there.”

“You were, and what did you do, exactly?”

Great, Jason thought. Huge help the lot of them are, taking up a brawl of their own - it’s not like he expected them to, of course. If they don’t interfere on Bruce’s behalf, that will be a best-case scenario.

It was awfully distracting, though. Jason had to take up the defensive position as it is, being pummeled by two Justice League heavy-hitters.

He lost ground, and now they were closer to the center than to the computer. Jason, himself, was closer to unconsciousness more than he liked after one blow to his head too many.

He spat the blood on the ground. “I can do it all day, you know. I won’t, though.”

For a single moment, Jason kinda saw Roy in the corner of his vision. In full gear as he was when he rescued Jason on that roof. No, barechested and in sweatpants and the god-awful green trucker hat, as Jason saw him last.

“I won’t, though,” Jason said. All-Blade illuminating the faces of their mentors.

You use All-Blades, you lose your soul little by little. You kill  _ a person _ with it, that’s last time you will wield it.

It’s not like Jason had much left of it, right, not like anyone was particularly interested except the one it was about.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote it back in May, I wrote "tbc" in the end, you know, like a liar.   
> here's my [Jason Todd tumblr blog](https://redjaybathood.tumblr.com) by the way


End file.
